


I'm Glad You're Evil Too.

by SuperSam



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy, IT'S ONLY A LITTLE SAD OKAY, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Songfic, im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: This may be a rarepair but I will sail it into hell if I need to.





	I'm Glad You're Evil Too.

**Author's Note:**

> instead of writing the next chapter of Thunderstorms like i should be doing, i'm writing a songfic for a rairpair because i listened to a song and got stabbed through the heart.  
> don't y'all love me?

_"Staring off into the sky, in the middle of the night, I remembered a call we had, we were laughing all the time"_  
It had been the night after they first met, at about 3 am. Neither could sleep, so instead, they talked. They talked about nothing and everything all at once, the conversation the easiest either of them had ever had. There was something special there, though neither of them quite knew it yet.  
_"Even though it should’ve been kinda scary. Other people would’ve made me feel wary." ___  
They both would've had every right to be untrusting of each other. By all means, they should've been on edge. They were both Fellverse monsters after all, and they knew better than anyone how the "Kill or be killed" mentality had infected their homes and their lives.  
_"But whenever I’m with you I feel like I can really smile."_  
They had taken to each other like fish to water, though, and nobody could understand why. There was something special there, though neither of them could quite comprehend it yet.  
_"Through the alleys behind the streets, I’ve always walked apart. Holding twisted realities at the bottom of my heart"_  
Both of them had been rather solitary monsters back home, not even confiding in family for most things.  
_"Letting rain beat down upon me, and avoiding the sun where I could see."_  
Hiding had been a way of life for them. Hiding from enemies. Hiding from worried friends. Hiding from family. They hid. That was just how it was.  
_"I was so surprised to find your hand so warm in mine"_  
So when they found each other, it was almost frightening how easily their walls melted away, how quickly that they found they didn't have to hide anymore.  
_"In a childish sort of reverie was us. Overflowing full of happiness."_  
Around each other, they could really relax for the first time in longer than they could remember. They found real smiles, just for each other.  
_"But we always held on tight no matter what and it was enough."_  
They would fight to the ends of the earth for each other, even if it was their own bad habits and self doubt they were fighting, and even if the whole world seemed against them.  
_"Just as if it was our first love"_  
There was something special there, though neither of them wanted to admit it to themselves.  
_"We watched the sunset, me and you. We sent memes of cute puppies too."_  
"YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE JUST _SHOWN_ ME THAT, YOU'RE SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME."  
True enough, they were sitting on the roof together.  
"sure, but that wouldn't have been as fun."  
"YOU'RE SUCH A NERD."  
"maybe, but i get it from you."  
_"We would get so offended over stupid trivial news"_  
"i can't believe the arcade closes an hour earlier now! that's such bullshit!"  
"I KNOW, YOU'VE ONLY SAID IT FIFTEEN TIMES."  
"you can't judge me when you went on an hour long rant when the pet store decided to start closing on sundays."  
_"We’d laugh while watching parodies, and cry while listening to comedies."_  
It was past midnight, and they were sprawled across Slim's living room floor by themselves, DVDs and paper plates scattered across the floor.  
_"Two lonely and broken souls having the time of their lives. I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us two."_  
For once, they were content, because they knew deep down that even if they didn't have anyone else in this world, they'd always have each other.  
_"I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too."_  
There was something special there, though they were both too scared to call it what it was.  
_"Hearts beating were almost one, too small to understand. Both dreaming of rising up to the world and fighting back."_  
They were remarkably in sync with each other, a powerful duo to the point where even their friends could see it.  
_"Spending time alone with each other, saying things that sounded just like the other."_  
Their friends were smirking at them and teasing them whenever they went to run errands or cook dinner together now. And when Fell absentmindedly said one of Slim's most common phrases one day, nobody would let him live it down.  
__"Two different people dreaming of they life they’ll have."  
They both got caught daydreaming a lot more now, friends having to shove them to get their attention when they were dreaming of a domestic life they were sure they'd never share together.  
_"Even in the dark, I know there’s hope for us, in the form of fleeting happiness."_  
The world might have been hell, but they would support each other all the way through it, no matter what.  
_"If I fall I know you’ll stop and turn around and help me stand. Just as if we were little kids again."_  
They would never let each other fall behind. They'd support each other no matter what it took.  
_"We watched the fireworks, me and you. We ate good food together too."_  
They were on the roof again, a common place for them to sit, but now everyone else was there too, because they'd insisted on having the New Years party on the roof where they had the best view of the fireworks.  
_"We would get so absorbed in whatever we set out to do."_  
They were going to make sure they had a good life, at any cost. There was something special there, though neither of them wanted to say it out loud.  
_"We’d laugh while staring down the void, and cry while listening to vocaloid."_  
They were sitting on Slim's bedroom floor, Slim's headphones blasting a song he didn't recognize from their spot on the floor where Slim had dropped them when he turned his head. He was shaking, and trying not to cry.  
_"Two lonely and broken souls messing around with their lives"_  
Fell didn't say anything, just knelt down beside him. They both had days like these occasionally, and it was best to just wait and see what would be most comforting.  
_"I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us two. I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too"_  
They sat together, Slim trying to find the words he needed.  
_"When I tried to look like I was trying"_  
"god, i just... you deserve someone so much better than me. you shouldn't be stuck dealing with someone as lousy as i am."  
_"I just wound up feeling just like I was lying"_  
"I _love_ you, Fell. i love you so much it hurts, and i know i don't deserve someone as amazing as you. i'd understand if you left right now, but i just needed to tell you that, before i lost my mind over it.  
_"I can’t be good no matter what but you held me close and it was enough"_  
Slim had expected a million different reactions, but he hadn't expected Fell to simply wrap his arms around him and pull him close. See, the world was a fucked up place, and they were both traumatized, fucked up people. But with Fell holding him tightly as he was, it almost felt like everything would be alright.  
_"Just as if it was our first love."_  
"...I LOVE YOU TOO, IDIOT."  
_"We watched the sunset, me and you."_  
They were sitting on the roof once more, holding hands, Fell rolling his eyes as his phone buzzed again.  
_"We would get so offended over stupid trivial news."_  
"i can't believe they discontinued the brand of candy you like."  
"I KNOW, IT'S A TRAGEDY"  
_"We’d laugh while watching parodies, and cry while listening to comedies"_  
They slipped inside just in time for movie night, their friends just giving knowing smiles.  
_"Two lonely and broken souls having the time of their lives."_  
They may have been broken, but when they were together, they seemed just a little less unfixable.  
_"Though both of us will die one day. Though this life is useless anyway."_  
Maybe they wouldn't make an impact on this world. Maybe life would continue on just as it was before when they were gone.  
_"When you’re here by my side, you make me feel like it’ll be okay"_  
But if they were with each other, none of that mattered anyway.  
_"And yet we laughed despite it all, at this life which has no meaning at all."_  
Their past may have been terrible, and the future may be uncertain, but the present was going to be the best they could make it.  
_"Two lonely and broken souls leaning on each other’s sides __"_""  
See, the world was terrible. The world was an awful place to live in, but if they could hold each other up, then they could make it through anything. They'd be okay, no matter what.  
_"I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us two. I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too."_  
There was nothing they'd rather have than this.  
_"When the day starts a new, hope I spend it with you"_  
They'd spend the rest of their lives by each other's sides, and they'd never have it any other way.  
__"I’m glad that I fell in love with you."  
There was something special there, and they both knew exactly what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise i used rachie's version of the lyrics because they're the cutest.  
> here's the video that you should definitely watch because it's very nice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNoy_b_JYU0&index=1&list=LLwld77R6rthpzAbfpVv-V-A
> 
> as always, follow me on tumblr for not much writing actually, mostly just nonsense at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
